peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ace Pan
A belated Christmas gift for Magica89. The Gangreen Gang takes Therru, the Dazzlings, David, Ranjan, Pascal, Mei and Satsuki Kusakabe, Kanta Ogaki, Tai and Kari Kamiya, Agumon, Gatomon, and Sasha La Fleur to Fantasia where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Vicious, Admiral Xemnas, Assistant Captain Cob, and their band of naughty pirates. Cast Peter Pan: Ace D. Copular (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Extras with Ace: The rest of the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Tinker Bell: Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Extras with Buttercup: Blossom, Bubbles, Brick, Boomer, and Butch (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Therru (Tales from Earthsea) Extras with Therru: The Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) John Darling: David (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) Michael Darling: Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) Extras with the kids: Pascal (Tangled), Mei and Satsuki Kusakabe and Kanta Ogaki (My Neighbor Totoro; With Satsuki in her yellow sundress) Babysitters: Tai and Kari Kamiya, Agumon, and Gatomon (Digimon Season 1) Nana Darling: Sasha la Fleur (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) George Darling: Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert (Tangled) Mary Darling: Rapunzel (Tangled) Captain Hook: Vicious AKA the Iron Masked Marauder (Pokemon 4Ever) Extras with Vicious: Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts 2; Unlike Vicious, he won't be afraid of Gyarados, despite getting bitten by him) and Lord Cob (Tales from Earthsea; Same with Xemnas) Mr. Smee: Hare (Tales from Earthsea) Extras with Hare: Bebop, Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Popple (Mario and Luigi series; He'll turn good in the sequel), Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina (AAAHH!! Real Monsters; Same with Popple) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Gyarados (Pokemon) Vicious and Xemnas' pet: Gia the Giant Piranha (OC character) Lost Boys: Eevee, Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Espeon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon (Pokemon) Tiger Lily: The Mane Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Extras with the Mane Seven: The Stallion Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls; They won't mind their girlfriends dancing with the Gangreen Gang and they don't get captured) Indian Chief: Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; As Fluttershy's friend) Indians: Human ponies (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Mermaids: Monster High girls (They'll treat Therru's group nicely) Pirates: Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts), Professor Callahan/Yokai (Big Hero 6), Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot), Muska (Laputa Castle in the Sky), Count Bleck, Dimentio (Super Paper Mario; Count Bleck will turn good in the sequel as well), Captain Gutt and his crew (Ice Age: Continental Drift; Except Shera), Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire), Brer Fox, Brer Bear (Song of the South), Ruber (Quest for Camelot), Dick Dastardly, and Muttley (Wacky Races) Pirate who gets killed off: Dugong Martin (OC character; He'll get eaten by Gia as punishment for drunkenly calling Vicious a Darkfish, Xemnas an Anglerfish, and Cob a Feminine Wizard) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Fitzherbert Family and Friends Chapter 2: Meeting the Gangreen Gang/You Can Fly Chapter 3: Captain Vicious, Admirals Xemnas and Cob, their Pirates, and the Gyarados/Fantasia's Greatest Criminal Minds Chapter 4: The Lost Eeveelutions/Buttercup Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Human Ponies Chapter 6: Mermaids/Rescuing the Mane Seven Chapter 7: Vicious, Xemnas, and Cob's New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady Chapter 8: What Made the Pony Cute/Vicious, Xemnas, and Cob Trick Buttercup Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by Vicious, Xemnas, Cob, and their Pirates Chapter 10: Rescue/Final Battle (Ace Pan Version) Chapter 11: Return Home/Ending (Ace Pan Version) Extra chapter: Your Mother and Mine (Alternate Version) (Ace Pan Version) For gallery: Ace Pan Gallery For sequel: Ace Pan 2: The Fantasia Quest Begins For third and final sequel: Ace Pan 3: Legend of the Seven Stars Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies